ultimate_gaming_galaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
Flash Sagittario 230WD
Flash Sagittario 230WD or just Flash Sagittario is the evolved form of Flame Sagittario. Both Sagittario beys are owned by Kenta in the Beyblade anime. Flash Sagittario made its debut in Beyblade Metal Fury in the Nemesis crisis. Unlike Flame Sagittario, it cannot use it's old Special Move, Flame Claw because it doesn't have the C145 spin track. Instead it has the WD spin track. The beast in Sagittario is Sagittarius, a creature that has the looks of a man (waist-up) and horse (waist-down). Sagittarius is also an archer, a guy/person that mainly uses bows and arrows as a weapon. Parts Here's a review on Flash Sagittario's Metal Fury bey parts. These parts include the Fusion Wheel, Energy Ring, Face Bolt, Spin Track, and Performance Tip. Fusion Wheel: Flash Flash is the gray/silver metal part of Flash Sagittario. It kind of represents the Flame fusion wheel in a way. By the way, Flame is the pre-evolved form of Flash. Energy Ring: Sagittario Sagittario is the yellow-orange part on top of the Fusion Wheel. It's a little more orange than Flame Sagittario's Sagittario wheel, so many fans call this Sagittario, Sagittario II or Sagittario 2. Sagittario II is the evolved form of Sagittario I/Sagittario 1. Face Bolt: Sagittario II The face bolt unlike other face bolts, doesn't have the full picture of Sagittarius. Instead, it has a pic of Sagittarius's eyes with an arrow going through his right eye. Like the old Sagittario I face bolt, it has the Sagittarius pic. Unlike the old face bolt, the SGTO word is removed from the background. It's replaced with a orange-yellow-white flash. If the Blader looks closely, this face bolt's Sagittarius pic is more bolder than the old pic. Spin Track: 230 The Spin Track is a thick Spin Track. So it provides great Defense for the bey. It is also the tallest spin track yet. So it's best against short beys like Mercury Anubius. Performance Tip: Wide Defense (WD) As the name suggests, the Wide Defense performance tip is a defensive tip that is wide. It is also the widest of the Defense tips (W2D, D, SD, etc.) The advantage to the WD tip is that because it is wide, it provides more Stamina than D. It's disadvantage is that it has horrible balance, more horrible than D. Trivia *Flash Sagittario is the evolved form of Flame Sagittario. *Flash Sagittario is the 3rd bey with the 230WD combo, the first was Flame Byxis and the second was Duo Uranus. *Flash Sagittario can switch between Attack mode and Stamina mode. *Flash Sagittario's Attack mode has more stamina than it's Stamina mode. *Flash Sagittario is a Stamina type bey. *Flash Saggitario is the 2nd Stamina bey that can switch modes by turning its Fusion Wheel, the first was Duo Uranus. *Flash Sagittario had to create a new Special Move because it didn't have the C145 (Claw 145) spin track anymore. *Flash Sagittario 230WD is Kenta's 2nd bey next to Flame Sagittario C145S.